gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheerios
Die Cheerios sind die Cheerleader der William McKinley High School. Übersicht Die Gruppe wurde lange Zeit von Sue Sylvester gecoacht und ist sehr erfolgreich; sie haben mehrere Wettbewerbe und Auszeichnungen gewonnen, darunter sechs aufeinanderfolgende Meisterschaften. Sie belegten außerdem den dritten Platz bei den internationalen Meisterschaften in Singapur. 2011 verlieren sie die Regionals, da Quinn, Santana und Brittany kurz vor der Abfahrt ausgestiegen sind. Die Schülerinnen bei den Cheerios gelten als die beliebtesten und schönsten Mädchen der Schule. Von Im Schatten des Bruders bis And the winner is... war Roz Washington Co-Coach. Jedoch erklomm Sue die Spitze wieder, als die New Directions die Nationals gewannen. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss wird Sue gefeuert, da sie eine Waffe in der Schule hatte (wobei sie eigentlich Becky deckte), worauf in Süße Träume Roz wieder als Coach angestelltw wird. In Staffel Eins ist erst Quinn Fabray Captain der Cheerios und dann Santana Lopez, nachdem sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft rausgworfen wird. Andere Mitglieder sind Becky Jackson und Brittany Pierce sowie Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones für kurze Zeit. In Staffel Zwei wird Quinn erneut Captain der Cheerios und löst so Santana von ihrem Posten ab. Jedoch verlassen Quinn, Santana und Brittany in Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle die Cheerios, während Becky weiterhin bleibt. In Staffel Drei sind Santana und Becky Co-Captains der Cheerios, da Santana und Brittany vor Das Purple-Piano Project zu den Cheerios zurück gekehrt sind. Quinn kehrt erst in Auf dem Weg zu den Cheerios zurück. In Zukunft voraus machen Santana und Quinn ihren Abschluss und verlassen somit die Cheerios. In Staffel Vier ist Brittany Captain der Cheerios, doch Sue wirft sie in Britney 2.0 aufgrund ihrer schlechten Noten raus, worauf Kitty Wilde den Posten bekommt. Weitere Mitglieder sind Becky, Jordan Stern, Blaine Anderson und Tina Cohen-Chang. Brittany verlässt in Vom Finden der Liebe die Schule, um vorzeitig am MIT zu studieren und somit auch die Cheerios. In Staffel Fünf ist Bree Captain der Cheerios, während Becky bis zu ihrem Abschluss in New Directoins Mitglied ist. In Staffel Sechs ist Kitty wieder Captain, während in Homecoming Madison McCarthy und Mason McCarthy als neue Mitglieder vorgestellt werden. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|TrainingIn Ouvertüre 'trainieren die Cheerios. Sue Sylvester, die die Cheerios coacht, ist aber mit den Leistungen nicht zufrieden. Das erste Mitglied der Cheerios, das mit Namen genannt wird, ist Quinn Fabray, der Captain der Cheerios und die Freundin von Finn Hudson. Quinn läuft während der Episode auch öfters mit ihrer Freundin Santana Lopez, die ebenfalls bei den Cheerios ist, in den Fluren herum. Während der Episode fragt Will Sue, ob sie vielleicht einige ihrer Cheerios in den Glee Club schicken möchte, aber Sue erklärt ihm, dass die Cheerios zu den beliebtesten Schüler der Schule zählen, die New Directions aber in der "Rangliste" ganz unten stehen. Am Ende der Episode schauen sich Sue, Quinn und Santana die Performance der New Directions zu ''Don't Stop Believin' an. thumb|Die Cheerios im Zölibat ClubIn '''Jenseits von Gut und Sue wird bekannt, dass Quinn die Leiterin des Zölibatclubs ist und die meisten anderen weiblichen Mitglieder fast nur Cheerios sind. Später schauen sich die Cheerios, wie alle anderen Schüler, bei der Schulversammlung den Auftritt der New Directions zu Push It an. Weil Quinn sich versichern will, dass ihr Freund Finn, der bei den New Directions ist, ihr treu bleibt, bewirbt sie sich gemeinsam mit Santana und Brittany mit dem Song I Say a Little Prayer für den Glee Club und sie werden angenommen, Sue ist aber davon nicht begeistert, beschließt aber schließlich, die drei Mädchen zu ihren Spioninnen im Glee Club zu machen. thumb|left|Bust Your WindowsIn Acafellas veranstalten die Cheerios gemeinsam mit den New Directions eine Autowäsche und tanzen im Hintergrund zu Bust Your Windows. In Kinder der Lüge sind sie beim Footballspiel dabei und feuern die McKinley Titans an. Als die Jung zu Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) tanzen, lacht Quinn. In Angeregte Organismen schreibt Sue in ihr Tagebuch über ein kürzliches "Disaster", in welchem Quinns Knie bei der Pyrmaide leicht einkickte und denkt, dass dieses Vermasseln den Cheerios ihren Nationaltitel kostet. Als Quinn ihre Müdigkeit auf ihre Mitgliedschaft beim Glee Club schiebt, erneuert Sue ihre Entschlossenheit, den Glee Club zu zerstören, in dem sie plant, Wills Privatleben zu sabotieren. thumb|You Keep Me Hangin' OnIn Spielverderberspiele meint Rachel, dass Sue, wenn sie erfahren wird, dass Quinn schwanger ist, sie aus den Cheerios werfen wird und diese dann nicht mehr für sie da sein werden. Für kurze Zeit sind keine Cheerios, außer Quinn, Brittany und Santana anwesend, da Will sie alle in Spanisch durchfallen lassen hat, einerseits weil er sauer auf Sue ist und andererseits, weil einige Cheerios wirklich keine Ahnung von Spanisch haben. Später performt Quinn mit den Cheerios You Keep Me Hangin' On. Auf der Cheerio-Pyramide steht Quinn etwas wackelig, schiebt es aber auf den Stress mit den Glee-Proben. Am Ende der Episode weiß Sue schließich, dass Quinn schwanger ist, wirft sie jedoch noch nicht aus den Cheerios. In Remix wirft Sue Quinn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft aus den Cheerios. thumb|left|Hello, I Love YouIn Furcht und Tadel finden Auditions für die Cheerios statt, unter anderem bewerben sich Lauren Zizes und Jacob Ben Israel, aber Sue nimmt niemanden an außer Becky Jackson, obwohl Becky sich eigentlich gar nicht für die Cheerios eignet und nur von Sue aufgenommen wurde, weil sie Down-Syndrom hat und damit Sues älterer Schwester ähnelt. In Haarspaltereien sieht Sue Brittany, wie sie den New Directions "Haarografie" beibringt und dabei ihr Haar offen hat. Sie sagt Will, dass alle Cheerios ihre Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden haben, weil sie nicht möchte, dass es sie von ihrem Erfolg ablenkt. In Wer ist im Bilde? droht Quinn Sue an öffentlich zu machen, dass die Cheerios, die Geschenke, die Sue ihnen öfters macht oft bei eBay versteigern, denn dies ist eigentlich verboten und könnte die Cheerios von Wettbewerben ausschließen. Damit sie dies nicht tut, will sie das Cheerios-Foto und dass die New Directions eine der sechs Seiten der Cheerios im Jahrbuch bekommen. Sue ist von Quinn beeindruckt und will ihr schließlich ihre Forderungen erfüllen, aber Quinn möchte schließlich nur noch dasthumb|4 Minutes Jahrbuchfoto für die New Directions und nicht mehr auf die Cheerio-Fotos. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel, als die anderen Schulen ihre Songs performen, verkündet Quinn, dass die Cheerios für Sue spionieren. Brittany gibt zu, dass sie Sue einen Vorabdruck ihrer Setlist gab, doch Santana verteidigt sie, dass der Glee Club der beste Teil des ganzen Tages war. Will erzählt Rektor Figgins davon, welcher Sue daraufhin als Coach supendiert. In Hallo Hölle! sieht man sie während Hello, I Love You tanzen. Aufgrund ihrer Suspension von der McKinley, erpresst Sue Figgins, in dem sie eine Droge unterjubelt und ein belastendes Foto von ihnen in einer bloßstellenden Position macht. Er erlaubt ihr, zurück zu kehren, wobei sie sich sofort daran macht, einen Komplott zu starten, um den Glee Club zu stürzen. Sue fordert die Cheerleader Brittany und Santana auf, sich an Finn ranzumachen. Der macht daraufhin mit Rachel Schluss und geht auf ein Date mit den beiden, kommt aber zu dem Schluss, dass er mit Rachel zusammen sein will. In The Power of Madonna tanzen die Cheerios zu Ray of Light. In der Episode treten Mercedes und Kurt den Cheerios bei und singen, während die anderen Cheerios dazu tanzen, auf einer Schulversammlung 4 Minutes. thumb|left|BeautifulIn Liebe ist ein weiter Weg soll ein Reporter an die Schule kommen und Sue zum besten Cheerios-Coach der letzten 2000 Jahre küren. Deshalb setzt sie die Cheerios unter Druck abzunehmen. Daher zeigt sie auch Santana, Brittany und Becky, wie man einen Drink zubereitet, der angeblich schlank machen soll. Auch Mercedes soll abnehmen, damit sie bei der anstehenden Schulversammlung, bei der der Reporter anwesend sein wird, in den Rock passt. Schließlich erscheint Mercedes aber nur in Uniform und beginnt Beautiful zu singen, der Reporter ist davon begeistert. In Guter Ruf verlässt Mercedes die Cheerios. In Der Traum macht die Musik streicht Bryan Ryan das Cheerios-Budget zugunsten des Glee Clubs, doch als Sue verkündet, dass Herb Duncan, der Besitzer der Wäscherei, die die Cheerleaderuniformen wäscht, Will als Hauptrolle in dem Musical ausgewählt hat und nicht Bryan, entscheidet er, das Budget wieder herzustellen. thumb|Die Cheerios bei ihrem SiegIn Im Takt der Angst verfällt Sue in Depressionen und kommt nicht mehr an die Schule, um die Cheerios zu coachen. Dadurch geht es den Cheerios selbst auch schlecht. Schließlich kommt Sue zurück und kurz darauf stehen die Nationals an, die die Cheerios gewinnen. Kurt hat bei diesen Meisterschaften einen über sechsminütigen Song von Céline Dion auf französisch gesungen. In Triumph oder Trauer? wird Sue Jurymitglied bei den Regionals. Brittany und Santana erzählen dem Glee Club, dass Sue den Cheerios erzählte, dass sie den Club zerstören wird. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten veranstaltet Sue Auditions für die Cheerios, doch sie ist von niemandem beeindruckt, vor allem nicht von Quinn, die wieder dabei sein will. Da sich Santana in den Ferien die Brüste hat vergrößern lassen, nimmt Sue ihr den Posten des Captains und stellt sie fortan an die Basis der Pyramide. thumb|left|200px|California GurlsIn Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle performen die Cheerios California Gurls, doch Sue hat keine Lust mehr am Cheerleaden und um diese Lust wiederzufinden, plant sie, Brittany bei der nächsten Meisterschaft mithilfe einer Kanone durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Sue hat veranlasst, dass der Cheerleader-Wettbewerb amselben Tag ist wie das Footballspiel, damit die Cheerios bei der Halbzeitshow fehlen. Sie fordert außerdem von den Cheerios, die im Glee Club sind, diesen zu verlassen. Finn schafft es jedoch, Santana, Brittany und Quinn zu überzeugen, bei der Halbzeitshow mitzumachen. Die Cheerios verlieren zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren die Regionals und Sue wird in einem Fernsehinterview mit Katie Couric zum Loser des Jahres gekürt. Wegen der Kanone, die die Leben der Mädchen gefährdet hat, wird das Budget der Cheerios gekürzt und stattdessen dem Glee Club überlassen, was Sue noch wütender macht. In Totenfeier ist Sue sehr traurig wegen des Todes ihrer Schwester Jean und wirft Becky aus den Cheerios, da sie sie an ihre Schwester erinnert. Nach der Beerdigung ihrer Schwester entschuldigt sich Sue bei Becky und nimmt sie wieder in die Cheerios auf. Sie versichert ihr, dass sie im nächsten Jahr der Captain der Cheerios sein wird und die beiden umarmen sich. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|200px|It's Not UnusualIn Das Purple-Piano Project kommen Santana und Brittany zu den Cheerios zurück. Quinn will jedoch nicht wieder in die Cheerios, da sie nun ihre Clique hat, die Schnallen. Während einem Interview mit Jacob sagt Santana, dass sie dieses Jahr versuchen werde, an die Spitze der Cheerios zu gelangen. Sie und Becky werden von Sue zu den Co-Captains der Cheerios ernannt. Sie will, dass die beiden den Glee Club sabotieren und deren lila Klaviere zerstören, die überall herumstehen. Während die New Directions in der thumb|left|Run the World (Girls)Cafeteria We Got the Beat singen, hören Becky und einige andere Cheerios zu. Sie flüchten, als die Essensschlacht beginnt. Die Cheerios tanzen unter Santanas Führung zu It's Not Unusual. Am Ende des Lieds umrunden sie das lila Klavier und besprenkeln es mit Benzin. Quinn schnippt ihre Zigarette darauf und das Klavier geht in Flammen auf. In Das Maria-Duell tanzen die Cheerios zu Brittanys Run the World (Girls). In Irisch was los treten Santana, Brittany und drei weitere Cheerios den Troubletones bei und tanzen zu Candyman. thumb|One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best ShotIn Böse Klatsche sehen Brittany, Santana und die anderen Mitglieder der Troubletones den Performances zu Yoü and I/You and I und I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True zu. Sie nehmen außerdem am Völkerballspiel während One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot teil und singen background zu Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. In Die Zeit deines Lebens performen die Cheerios, die Mitglied der Troubletones sind, bei den Sectionals Survivor/I Will Survive. In Galaktische Weihnachten performen sie im Weihnachtsfilm mit Brittany Christmas Wrapping. thumb|left|Dang Diggy DangIn Spanisches Blut bekommt Sue Konkurrenz um den Posten als Cheerleadercoach. Roz Washington macht ihr den Job streitig. Sie findet Sues Trainingsmethoden und ihre Choreografien altmodisch. Daher studiert sie mit den Cheerios eine neue Choreografie zu Dang Diggy Dang ein, die Brittany und die Cheerios tanzen, während Sue, Santana und Becky ihnen zusehen. In Auf dem Weg erzählt Sue Quinn, dass sie schwanger ist. Quinn bittet Sue, sie wieder in die Cheerios aufzunehmen, da sie ihre Highschoolkarriere in den beiden Clubs beenden will, die sie glücklich gemacht haben: die Cheerios und die New Directions. Sue lässt sie jedoch nicht zurück, da es unfair den Mädchen gegenüber sei, die schon seit Monaten trainieren. Nach den Regionals kommt Quinn in Sues Büro und Sue sagt ihr, dass sie sie immer bewundert hat für alles, weswegen sie nicht so ist wie Sue. Sie gibt Quinn ihre Cheerios-Uniform wieder. Quinn zieht die Uniform gleich an und läuft damit durch die Flure der McKinley thumb|I Wanna Dance With SomebodyIn Im Schatten des Bruders wird Roz Washington zum Co-Coach der Cheerios, da Rektor Figgins das Gefühl hat, dass Sue wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft ihre Karriere vernachlässigt. Er will, dass die Cheerios die nationale Meisterschaft gewinnen, da es der Schule Geld geben würde. Nachdem Roz gegangen ist, sagt Sue zu Figgins, dass die Schule 10 000$ bekommen wird, wenn Sue den New Directions hilft, ihre Nationals zu gewinnen. Er stimmt zu, dass Sue wieder alleiniger Cheerios-Coach wird, wenn die New Directions gewinnen. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! tanzen die Cheerios zu Santanas und Brittanys I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). thumb|left|School's OutIn Am Ende aller Kräfte tanzen die Cheerios in Pucks Vorstellung im Gothik-Look zu School's Out. thumb|DinosaurIn Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit tanzen auf dem Ball vier Cheerleader mit Brittany zu Dinosaur. Quinn steht später in der Episode aus ihrem Rollstuhl auf und kann somit wieder cheerleaden. In And the winner is... wird Sue wieder alleiniger Coach der Cheerios und Roz Washington verliert ihren Posten. In Zukunft voraus erzählt Sue Roz, dass sie die nationale Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. Quinn kommt zu ihr und gibt ihr ihre Uniform zurück. Sue schenkt ihr aber die Uniform. Sie sagt, dass sie immer dachte, dass Quinn sie an sich selbst erinnere, dass sie jetzt aber wisse, dass sie anders ist. Als sie sich verabschieden, weinen beide. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|It´s TimeIn Die neue und die alte Rachel beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und die Cheerios haben ein neues Mitglied: Kitty Wilde. Sie sitzt in der Cafeteria mit zwei Football-Spielern bei den New Directions, da diese durch ihren Nationalssieg im letzten Jahr beliebter geworden sind. Als die New Directions jedoch zu Marley halten, anstatt wie Kitty und ihre Freunde auf Marleys Mutter herumzuhacken, gefällt dies Kitty gar nicht und sie verhält sich gemein. Einige der Cheerios performen zu Blaines It's Time.thumb|Hold it Against Me Zu Beginn von Britney 2.0 performen die Cheerios Hold It Against Me mit Brittany. Sue gefällt die Performance gar nicht und wirft Brittany wegen ihres schlechten Notendurchschnitts aus den Cheerios. Kitty wird die neue Headcheerleaderin. thumb|left|Jingle Bell RockIn Schwanengesang treten Blaine und Tina den Cheerios bei, nachdem der Glee Club aufgelöst wurde, da er die Nationals verloren hatte. Die Cheerios übernehmen den Chorraum und trainieren darin. Blaine und Tina steigen am Ende der Episode aus den Cheerios aus. In Tatsächlich … Glee tanzen die Cheerios zu Sams Performance von Jingle Bell Rock. In Kalender Boys sind sie bei Sams Work-Out zu sehen, wo sie zu Centerfold/Hot In Herre tanzen und den Jungs beim Trainieren helfen. thumb|SuperbassIn Fehde performen sie mit Sue Superbass, wobei sie Perücken und Make-Up tragen. Da Blaine die Fehde gegen Sue verliert, wird er mit Becky zusammen Co-Captain der Cheerios. In Licht aus trainieren die Cheerios Roz Washingtons Choreografie und Sue stellt sich vor, wie sie die Cheerios herumschubst. Sie ist nicht mehr Coach der Cheerios, da sie entlassen wurde, weil sie in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss angeblich eine Waffe mit in die Schule gebracht hat. 'Staffel Fünf' In Liebe, Liebe, Liebe sind die Cheerios auf dem Karneval und Bree wird vorgestellt. thumb|left|Auf dem AbschlussballIn Tina in the Sky with Diamonds sucht Bree mit einigen Cheerios Kitty auf, um sie davon zu überzeugen, bei der Wahl zur Abschlussballkönigin mitzumachen. Danach sind sie auf dem Abschlussball zu sehen. In DerQuarterback nehmen sie im Auftrag von Sue, die Kerzen an Finns Spind weg. In Katy oder Gaga sind sie in den Fluren, wo Jake und Marley sie sehen. Bree hat eine kurze und etwas flirtende Unterhaltung mit Jake, bevor sie geht. Später sind sie einem Tanzraum und werden von Jake unterrichtet. In Schluss mit Twerking performen sie bei Blurred Lines mit. thumb|Nasty/Rhythm NationIn Puppenspieler performen sie bei Nasty/Rhythm Nation mit und tragen anderen Uniformen. In Die Stadt der Engel holt Sam aufgrund von Brittanys, Joes und Sugars Abwesenheit drei Cheerios in den Glee Club, damit die New Directions vollzählig bei den Nationals antreten können. Die drei performen bei More Than A Feeling, America und I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For mit. 'Staffel Sechs' In Verlierer wie Ich sieht man während Sues Voice-Over gelegentlich Cheerios die Schulflure entlang laufen. thumb|left|ProblemIn Homecoming performen Artie, Brittany, Quinn und Santana Problem auf dem Footballfeld, zu dem die Cheerios im Hintergrund tanzen. Nach dem Song erscheint Kitty und beleidigt die vier. Madison und Mason hingegen wollen wissen, ob sie auch zusammen für den Glee Club vorsingen können. Nach der Bestätigung führt Kitty die anderen Cheerios vom Feld. Später sind welche beim Treffen des Teeparty-Patriotenclubs dabei. thumb|Die Cheerios feuern Sue anIn 2009 sieht man welche während Tinas Voice-Over und dann, wie sie Sue bei ihrem Basketballspiel gegen Will anfeuern. Außerdem gibt Rektor Figgins Sue einen Scheck, da die Cheerios momentan die Nummer eins Priorität sind. Als sie wissen will, was mit dem Glee Club passiert, erzählt er, dass es nichts ist, doch Sue erwidert, dass die Starperformer der Schule ihre Cheerios sind. Er versichert ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und es nicht lange andauern wird, da nicht viele Leute an Showchor interessiert sind, weil es andere Dinge gibt. Sue ist nicht überzeugt und hat ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen des Glee Clubs. Mitglieder Derzeitige Mitglieder MadisonMcCarthy.png| Madison McCarthy Mitglied vor Homecoming|link=Madison McCarthy MasonMcCarthy.png| Mason McCarthy Mitglied vor Homecoming|link=Mason McCarthy Direktoren Roz.jpg| Roz Washington Leiterin von Im Schatten des Bruders bis And the winner is..., seit Süße Träume|link=Roz Washington Sue.jpg| Sue Sylvester ehm. Leiter. Angestellt vor Ouvertüre bis Alles steht auf dem Spiel, Hallo Hölle! bis Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, vor Das Purple-Piano Project bis Letzte Chancen mit Schuss|link=Sue Absolventen Glee (4).jpg| Kitty Wilde Captain. Mitglied vor Die neue und die alte Rachel bis Träume werden wahr|link=Kitty Wilde Bree5x01.png| Bree ehem. Captain. Mitglied vor Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. Vermutlich graduiert|link=Bree Glee5x03 0928.jpg| Dottie Kazatori Mitglied seit Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Vermutlich graduiert|link=Dottie Kazatori Glee5x02 0087.jpg| Jordan Stern Mitglied vor Die neue und die alte Rachel. Vermutlich graduiert|link=Jordan Stern Becky Jackson.png| Becky Jackson Mitglied von Furcht und Tadel bis New Directions|link=Becky Jackson Brittany season3.jpg| Brittany Pierce ehem. Capitain. Mitglied vor Ouvertüre bis Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, vor Das Purple-Piano Project bis Vom Finden der Liebe|link=Brittany Glee Quinn Season 2-1-.jpg| Quinn Fabray ehem. Kapitän. Mitglied vor Ouvertüre bis Remix, Mitglied von Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten bis Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Auf dem Weg bis Zukunft voraus|link=Quinn SantanaV2.jpg| Santana Lopez ehem. Co-Captain und Captain. Mitglied vor Ouvertüre bis Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, vor Das Purple-Piano Project bis Zukunft voraus|link=Santana TerriS2.jpg| Terri Schuester ehem. Mitglied und Kapitän (1990-1994)|link=Terri Schuester Ehemalige Mitglieder Ced2318bcd032783f10752e788e353c5.jpg| Blaine Anderson ehm. Mitglied von Schwanengesang bis vor Gutes braucht seine Zeit|link=Blaine Anderson Tina-Cheerios.jpg| Tina Cohen-Chang ehm. Mitglied in Schwanengesang|link=Tina Cohen-Chang 276553 349384778464275 1282850993 n.jpg| Kurt Hummel ehm. Mitglied von The Power of Madonna bis nach Im Takt der Angst|link=Kurt Glee118-00496.jpg| Mercedes Jones ehm. Mitglied von The Power of Madonna bis Guter Ruf|link=Mercedes Abgelehnt Glee201-00796.jpg| Finn Hudson abgelehnt in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten|link=Finn Hudson Glee109-00559.jpg| Lauren Zizes abgelehnt in Furcht und Tadel|link=Lauren Zizes Jacob Ben Israel-Audition.jpg| Jacob Ben Israel abgelehnt in Furcht und Tadel|link=Jacob Ben Israel Songs Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs * rausgeschnitten Trivia *Nachdem sie nicht qualifiziert ist, mit den Cheerios bei den Nationals anzutreten, behauptet Sue, nichts mehr zum Leben haben, weshalb Emma vorschlägt, dass die Cheerios die Teams an ihrer Schule anfeuern, auf was Sue sarkastisch antwortet: "Yeah, als ob das passieren würde". Jedoch sieht man die Cheerios in einigen Episoden wie Kinder der Lüge und Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, wie sie das Football Team anfeuern. *Mitglieder der Cheerios tragen ihre Uniformen den ganzen Tag. Einige Ausnahmen beinhalten Cheerio Glee Club-Mitglieder, die für einige Nummern, die während der Schulstunden in der Aula, Turnhalle oder an anderen Orten stattfinden, performen. *Die Cheerios sind keine guten Schüler. (Spielverderberspiele und Britney 2.0) *Sue sagte, dass niemand die Cheerios verlässt, wenn er nicht stirbt oder sie ihn rauswirft. Jedoch sind Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine und Tina alle an irgendeinem Punkt ausgestiegen. *Santana war Sues Liebling, bis sie graduierte (zumindest wird das behauptet). (Die Diva in dir) *Obwohl in Ouvertüre männliche Cheerios mit den Mädchen performen, wurde außer Kurt, Blaine und Mason während der Serie kein männliches Mitglied erwähnt. *Becky ist das einzige Mitglied, das keinen gefalteten Rock trägt. *Ihre Röcke haben sich während der ersen Staffel aus unbekannten Gründen ständig von gerade zu gefaltet geändert. *Manchmal tragen die Mädchen ihre Röcke mit Jogginghosen. *In der ersten Staffel war Mercedes das einzige weibliche Mitglied, das keinen Rock während ihrer Mitgliedschaft bei den Cheerios trug. Kategorie:Clubs Kategorie:Artikel des Monats